Birthday Suprise
by KaraSays
Summary: What is he doing? How did he get it done with out her knowing? Why did no one tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Grand.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading this, Thanks to Remuslives for helping me pull is out of my...yeah anyways and thanks to o0oJadedo0o for encouragement.

Disclaimer: i own nothing besides the computer this was typed on.

Hermione Granger sat in her living room reading a book and waiting for it to happen. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she waited for it any way. It was the day of her 21st birthday and considering who her family was, she knew something she would really love or really hate was going to happen.

She waited and waited, until three hours had past her, she finally got up and decided that reading the day away was not a good way to celebrate. She went to her room to find something to wear and that's when she saw it.

Her room was now covered in flowers. Not just some flowers, but dozens of roses, carnations, tulips, daisies, and bundles of balloons. She knew who sent them, all you had to do was look at all the colour and you would know that it was him.

She was in such a state of admiration that she forgot what she was doing for a minute; she looked around and smelled the flowers for a minute before going back to her business.

"_How did he get them in here with out me knowing?" _She wondered to herself, as she did her best to not trip on her way to the closet. She stopped when she noticed a small box levitating in the middle of her bed; she walked over to it and sat down on the bed grabbing it.

_"To my lovely wife," _His voice said out to her as she touched it. This of course made her giggle slightly, but she still regarded the box with some precaution.

"I swear George Weasley, if you change my hair purple on my birthday you will regret it," She muttered to herself as she pulled the lid off of the box and stared down at the item inside. It was a small pebble. Her curiosity was peaked, even more so when she saw the magenta looking paper taped to the lid of the box.

"Get dressed and then hold on tight," The note (in her husbands hand writing) said. She wondered for a minute what he could be up to before giving up and getting dressed.

She walked to her closet and opened it, that's when the thought struck her. She had no idea what to wear; she didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to over dress or under dress. She swore and started to riffle through her clothes. Towards the very back of her closet she found a little cotton black dress. It looked both simple but elegant enough so she decided to see how it looked on her.

She looked in the mirror and was grateful for hidden favors, the dress was a spaghetti strapped with a tight bodice, that flared out from the middle to the knees, it also happened to looked great on her. With the cotton texture it was still smashing but simple enough for a walk in the park.

She really needed to thank Ginny for making her get this dress a few weeks ago. She threw on her black flip-flops and then grabbed a brush. Her hair wasn't bad anymore, just a little frizzy right after being wet and after being brushed it hung long and curly down her back which she would change.

Once she was ready she grabbed her wand, looked around their room one more time before grabbing the pebble and getting that all too familiar feeling of being pulled. She landed on a patch of grass with some dignity and laughed at herself when she got up, that was until she saw who was waiting for her.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked surprised but still getting up and hugging the person in front of her.

"Well, I couldn't really miss your birthday now could I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to Grand.vanilla.skim.latte, remuslives, and o0ojadedo0o for the help.

Disclaimer: i own nothing besides the computer this was typed on.

* * *

"Well I couldn't really miss your birthday, now could I?" Asked Ron as he hugged her back.

"Yes but what about your job?" She asked him stepping back.

"All in due time," He said offering his hand to her, which she accepted.

"What are we doing?" She asked looking around and finding herself in a muggle park that was completely empty until she turned the corner and found herself staring at the one person she missed more than the one she was linked to. She unwrapped herself from Ron and ran into this other man's arms hugging him fiercely, "I missed you so much Harry," She said into his shirt.

"I missed you too honey," Harry replied hugging her back. This of course caused Ron to chuckle and come over and joining the hug, "Hermione sandwich," Ron declared. Hermione and Harry both burst into a fit of laughter, all stepping back from each other.

"She acts like she misses you more than me," Ron said to Harry with a small pout.

"Because I'm way cooler," Harry teased making Hermione laugh again.

"No, it's because Harry has been gone longer," She replied sticking out her tongue at the men in front of her. She looked them over and sighed in relief that she wasn't over dressed. They where both in jeans and t-shirts which pleased her greatly.

"Same old same old," Harry said as he walked to her and linked arms with her, Ron followed and claimed the other side of her as they started to walk around the bend and came into view of all the muggle children playing under the watchful eyes of their parents.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked again.

"Woman, just enjoy our company while you have it," Ron said laughing.

She glared at him and turned her biggest smile to Harry who held up his hand, "I like having all of my appendages Hermione, and my loving wife said they would be hexed into the ceiling if I told you."

Hermione frowned, she already knew that it had something to do with her family, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Well, where is your oh so loving wife?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Far away," Harry replied vaguely.

"Mean," Hermione declared with a sniffle.

"No crying, it's in the rules," Ron said giving her a slight nudge.

"What rules?" Hermione asked snapping her head up. Both boys laughed as Ron let go of her and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, unfolding it and holding it out for her to read.

_1. No telling._

_2. Keep her happy._

_3. You make her cry, I'll make you cry._

_4. Stick to the plan._

_5. Pass her on._

_6. Report for duty._

_Break the rules and "We" won't be happy._

"Well those rules just don't make sense," She said as she looked at the boys next to her.

"They do if you know what they're for," Ron said putting the parchment back in his pocket and taking her arm.

"Then what are you two supposed to do with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Take you to the next place after spending some much needed time with you," Harry said walking over to a now noticeable blanket which held a picnic basket.

They all sat down with grins on their faces; while they started to get out the food and talk about everything they missed in each others lives. Harry talked about playing Quidditch and what its like to be gone from home, his wife and the rest of his family for so long. Ron talked about how living in Egypt and curse breaking was. He had met a nice woman who he had been seen twice for dinner and once for lunch and Hermione talked about being happily married to her jokester and owning her book shop. All in all they had a nice afternoon until they heard the popping of someone apparating. Harry looked down and noticed they had been chatting for a good two hours and it was time for them to pass her on.

"How's my lovely best friend?" The person asked.

"You're in on it two?' She asked with a pout.

"Sorry sweetheart, now say good bye to your hooligans so we can go", He teased.

"But..."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my lovely Beta, Grand.Vanilla.Skim.Latte .A big thanks to those who reviewed and those who added me to favorites and Alerts, it was very nice of you.

"But Charlie," She whined.

"Oh no, don't you use that on me, I'll tell," He said laughing.

"Fine," She said standing and waiting for Harry and Ron to do the same.

"You guys must come home so I can get rid of him," She said while she glared at Charlie who just looked amused and said, "You know you love me." Both Harry and Ron laughed.

"How these two figured out how to be best friends is beyond me," Harry said.

"We have tons in common," Charlie replied with a silly grin.

"Whatever," She said hugging Ron and Harry. "Don't be such strangers," She said.

"We will see you later tonight love," Harry said as he squeezed her tightly.

"Yup," Ron agreed.

"Um, okay," She said taking the other piece of the puzzle and storing it in her mind. Rules and tonight, what crazy clues. Then she giggle remembering that annoying cartoon "Blues Clues," That the children watch nowadays. Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment before saying good-bye to Charlie and taking their leave.

Charlie walked up to his best friend and swung his arm around her shoulder for a hug.

"How's the day going?" He asked.

"I got up at five this morning to find George already gone, it was terrible," She started. "Then I waited around reading for three hours, waiting for whatever he has up his sleeve for this years birthday."

"You make it sound so bad that he wasn't there when you woke up," Charlie teased.

"It's not funny, he has been there every morning I've woken up for the past three and a half years," She whined.

"Again, you wake waking up with out him sound like a bad thing," Charlie said, still not understanding.

"You'll understand when you get married and get used to her being there," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah okay," Charlie said giving her a squeeze.

"Now, on with today. I'm supposed to keep you happy, so what would you like to do?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea," She answered honestly.

"Well then, I think we will just have to wing it," Charlie said with a grin.

"Okay," She said as she started to pull him throughout the park.

He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her in the other direction, back towards the gardens she arrived in. She let him, only because she knew Charlie was the safest, well as safe as you could be for a Weasley brother, besides Percy. He dragged her to the very far corner and wrapped his arms around her. Before she could ask him if he had lost his mind, she was being pulled in a side aparation.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't let go right now," She said through gritted teeth.

"Kay," Charlie said stepping back and walking away from her.

She looked around to see that she was at the burrow, in the field between the pond and the house.

She wanted to find someone else to talk to, but when she looked she found no one. She then went to the shed and found Charlie polishing a broom, "What are you planning to do with that?" She asked.

"Simple, you're learning how to fly properly today," He said in a bored tone.

"The hell I am," She said turning around to walk out. That was before she hit a rather tall figure blocking the door.

"Move now," She said looking up at dearly beloved brother-in-law.

"I don't think I want to," He replied getting a laugh out of Charlie.

"Fred, move it," She said pushing against him.

"I said, I don't want to," He said with a chuckle as she hit him in the chest.

"Don't hurt him because your husband left you this morning," Charlie said trying to get her attention off the door. Little did she know George was right outside listening to everything they said as he walked by with supplies. He froze when he heard Charlie say that, he didn't know why she would be so upset.

"Don't you dare talk about my husband right now," She hissed going to turn back around, but stopped when Charlie grabbed her.

"Wow, your really pissed aren't you?" Fred said with a laugh.

"Let. Go."

"Hermione, we're only trying to have a little fun; get you to spend time with everyone and have a great birthday in the process," Charlie said using her weakness of loving her family against her.

"Well then," She sighed, "Make this monkeys-arse move so you can bring me to my death on that crazy stick," She finished with a small laugh.

Charlie knew he had won as soon as she sighed but he still found it funny. He looked over Fred's shoulder to see George hold up two fingers and then run off. He nodded to himself before saying, "Okay you two; make up and be friends,"

Hermione turned to see a pouting Fred with his arms out stretched towards her; of course she walked into his embrace and hugged him back.

"See all better," Fred joked.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the broom, "It won't be so bad, I promise."

"I hate flying," She said as she let go of Fred and watched him move aside for Charlie.

"Put these on and, and let's go sweetheart," Charlie said handing her a pair of black shorts and walking out, pulling Fred with him.

"Fine," She said taking the shorts and closing the shed door.

"Where in for it now" Fred chuckled.

When Hermione came out, Charlie took her back into the field where Fred followed. Fred brought his broom so he could show her - and taunt her- while Charlie actually got her on the broom. It took around twenty minutes before she could hover by herself but once she did, she wasn't so afraid. That was of course before Charlie ran to get his broom and told her she had to go higher.

"I got on the stick, let me go," She begged him when he shook his head she pouted.

"You've go to face your fears," Fred said from above her.

Hermione's only response was a growl as she yelled "Up," at the broom and mounted it. After her initial shock Charlie and Fred both helped her as she learned to fly. After an hour, she of course didn't like it but she didn't hate it either. She couldn't wait to show George that she had conquered her fear.

They landed after a few minutes longer and both men gave her tight hugs, "Congrats," Fred said.

"You really did great," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing, I said I would do it," She said with a confused look.

"Nothing, just pictures in my head," He said shaking his head.

"Thanks anyways, you know, for everything," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," He said with another hug.

Fred came up and hugged her, "Okay, let's go missy."

"Where?" She asked confused.

"Why, to the next phase of course," He said with a smile.

"Umm okay," She said as she walked with him.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," Someone said from behind her.

She turned and glared at who she saw, "Why you smiley little...


End file.
